


Bad Things Happen Bingo

by kintrash413



Category: whump - Fandom
Genre: Caught in a Snare, Force Feeding, Other, Serum Injection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22484242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kintrash413/pseuds/kintrash413
Summary: Where I write stories based on the prompts my followers on Tumblr give me. all one-shots are occurring in a world of my own making.
Kudos: 4





	1. Force Feeding

Neuse's hands were tightened around Culum's wrists, Neuse's annoyance apparent. Culum groaned, their fighting weak from hunger. 

"I'm, trying, to help you!" Neuse insisted through gritted teeth, glancing around as Neuse spoke. 

Culum shook their head stubbornly. It was never that easy! They learned that much the hard way. It had to be poisoned, or, filled with razor blades, or... 

"Fine!" Neuse spat, apparently giving up. Neuse let go of Culum's wrists, only to grab the back of their shirt and half drag them along. Culum yelped in fear, struggling to pull away or push Neuse away. 

"L-let go!! What are you doing??" Culum demanded, their desperate pleas met with nothing but silence. 

After making the short journey from the kitchen to the dining room, Neuse shoved Culum into a chair and quickly began struggling to get them tied into it. Not that Culum made it any easier on Neuse, what with their constant thrashing and screaming. 

Culum eventually gave up once they were fully restrained, not seeing a way out of this. But god, they were terrified. A million thoughts of what Neuse might be trying to pull filled their head. Was Neuse gonna torture them now? Neuse certainly had Culum in the right position to do so. Turn them back to Mucen? Neuse was only gone for a few minutes at most, but Culum was shaking in fear by the time Neuse returned. 

Neuse put down a container of pudding on the table next to Culum and put a hand underneath their chin. Culum flinched at Neuse's touch, trying in vain to pull away from Neuse's reach. 

Neuse thought for a moment before hastily ripping open the package and fetching out a lump of pudding with a spoon. "Make this easier on me- open wide."

Culum gritted their teeth together stubbornly. No way in hell were they giving up that easily! DId Neuse think Culum would allow themselves to be poisoned- probably- so easily? Neuse grasped Culum's chin again, this time digging nails into their cheeks. 

Culum groaned, struggling helplessly in their bonds. It was such simple torture compared to what Culum was used to- but, fuck, that almost seemed to make it worse. Neuse's nails dug into their skin, causing blood to drip down their chin. Culum yelped in pain, and Neuse seized the opportunity to stick the spoon in their mouth.

Before Culum could spit it out, Neuse took back the spoon and covered Culum's nose and mouth. Culum squirmed, which quickly turned to full struggling as they realized Neuse was trying to suffocate them! In their panic, Culum swallowed the pudding, and Neuse let go. 

Culum quickly began gasping for air, but before they could get in more than a breath or two, Neuse had shoved another spoonful of pudding into their mouth. By now, Culum was starting to understand. The bastard was _forcing_ them to eat it! Having figured out the pattern, Culum remained stubborn.

They refused to swallow it- not as their lungs ached or tears started springing in their eyes. 

"Why are you so fucking difficult?" Neuse muttered. 

It wasn't until Culum started feeling lightheaded that the pudding slid down their throat, much to their displeasure. Neuse let go once more, and Culum sucked in a few breaths quickly, weakly, trying to cough it out. 

Even if they succeeded, Neuse still came back with more, taking away Culum's air until they complied. It wasn't long before Culum's few breaths were shaky with sobs, either from terror or lack of air they honestly weren't sure. But the pudding sat sickening in their stomach before long, and there wasn't shit they could do about it. 

"That wasn't so bad," Neuse remarked carelessly, tossing the empty cup into the trash. 

Culum was quiet, their eyes on the floor in front of them. It was over, for now, but Culum was still crying softly, their bound hands shaking. The effects of whatever poison Neuse had given them was sure to kick in- any moment. And it would be worse than the process of eating it had been. Hell, their own terrified thoughts were practically worse than the feeding! 

Culum was hardly aware of Neuse leaving the room to get more for later. They were too busy being ever-present of the sickening weight in their stomach, knowing with every fibre of their being that something positively awful would happen at any moment. And just the unknown of it all was enough to be terrified out of their mind. 


	2. Caught in a Snare

Dara glanced around as he walked. Although he made this walk nearly every day, it never did stop from being so pretty. Especially in the autumn, when the trees around him showed such a lovely variety of colours. But today he wasn't _just_ there to admire the view. He had a mission- to get to the market and purchase some food for the week. One hand was gently resting on his grocery bag, the other swinging freely. 

Today was Sunday, so he had plans to hang out with friends afterwards, as opposed to studying as he did on any other day of the week. Lost in his thoughts, Dara failed to notice the trap until he felt a searing pain crawling up his leg, causing him to scream and stumble to the floor. 

The scent of his own blood hit him all at once, and Dara checked himself for the source, his heart in his throat. His leg had been caught in a trap of some kind- a trap that dug deeper into his skin with every movement he made, and that was already scratching against his bone. Dara gave another scream, partly from shock, partly from pain.

Hands shaking, Dara reached toward the trap. Maybe he could try prying it apart? Dara took a deep breath to try and collect himself before grasping the sides of the snare. After another moment to unsuccessfully attempt to steady himself, Dara began pulling. 

The trap was firm, and at first, Dara only succeeded in shifting it. Dara gritted his teeth, trying to ignore his whimpers and cries for now. Then he was rewarded- the teeth of the trap started parting. But the more he pulled, the harder it got to pry any further, and the trap slipped from his grasp and closed on his leg once again. 

Dara gave another scream, covering his mouth and trying not to notice that his hands were covered in his own blood. Dara sat unmoving for a while, practically hyperventilating, but too in pain to move or call for help. 

A few minutes passed. Then ten. Then half an hour. Finally, Dara removed his hand and took a shaky breath, trying to slow his breathing. "H-hello?" Dara called, his voice too weak for anyone to hear him. Not like anyone would anyway- the nearest person had to be miles away. Dara forced himself to let out a loud shriek, then perked his ears. Trees, trees, and more emptiness. But- no, that was a van. Dara gave another shriek to confirm. He couldn't hear anyone near it, but there was definitely a van! That was something!

"Help!" Dara called, his voice a little stronger with the hope of getting rescued. No response. Dara flapped his wings a few times to help him focus. When help came, he'd need to make sure he was alive! At this rate, he'd end up bleeding out. He was practically sitting in his own blood, no, scratch that, he felt like he was drowning in it. 

Dara grabbed his grocery bag and began tying it around his calf, as tight as he possibly could. The flimsy felt wasn't much, but it was better than nothing... probably. 

Dara checked around the trap. It wasn't tied to anything... but he was in way too much pain to seriously consider stumbling or flying off, his injured leg dragging behind as the trap dug deeper with every flap, every step... Dara shuddered at the thought. 

To distract himself, Dara let out another shriek and perked his ears. A person! Nearby! More importantly, help! "I-I'm here!" Dara called, as loud as he possibly could before giving another screech. The person must have heard since they were coming his way. 

Dara gave a soft sigh of pure relief, keeping his eyes and ears peeled. Soon, someone came stumbling through, but something was... wrong with them. Dara pressed his ears against his head as he realized it. They were human, pure human. But... the only time Dara had even heard of pure humans was in the case of Rui. No, they couldn't... 

Dara's eyes darted to the net in their hands and back to their face. They didn't seem surprised to find him... Dara yelped as the human grabbed his shoulder. "Wh-what are you-" the human forcefully grasped his wrists and started tying them together, behind his back. 

"Hey!" Dara protested, starting to flap their wings. He wasn't sure if he was trying to fly away or to get the human to go away, but either way, he failed. The human shoved Dara into their bag- the only good thing about the shitty situation was that the human also took off the snare. Dara tentatively wrapped his hands around his new scar, hoping to dull the pain in any way he could. 

"Help!" Dara called desperately, though a quick shriek revealed that no one else was around. Just the human, who securely tied the net and started walking towards the van. 


	3. Serum Injection

Anian could feel her blood boiling in anger as blood dripped down her cheek. This mutant, this freak of nature that dared called itself Daya, had scratched her. 

She could see Daya's eyes widening as he realized his mistake, begging for mercy and backing away, but Anian had already made her mind. "You fucking mutants," she began, her voice shaking in anger, "think you're so clever..."

Anian forced a smile as she made her plans. She was gonna see this brat suffer, and she was gonna enjoy every second of it. 

"Wh-what are you-"

"Shut up!" Anian snapped. "You're part bat." She knelt down in front of his trembling figure. "You share their strengths, but you all seem to forget you share their weaknesses too. Unfortunately for you, it just can't kill you."

She turned around, going through her various poisons. It wasn't her favourite method since they all broke so easily under it, but she was pissed. It didn't take long to find bat poison- it'd been some time since she's dealt with his filth, but she wasn't inexperienced. 

She turned around to see Daya trembling horribly, which truly did bring some joy into her heart. Seeing subhuman mutants terrified as they should've been always made Anian's day. 

"Well then," she forcefully grabbed Daya's arm, refusing to let him struggle as she stabbed the needle into his flesh. "I've been told it feels... like dry, I suppose. Like your blood turned to ashes, and your organs bone dry."

She injected the poison with a cruel grin. "Oh, it'lll start with you insides. and it'll be painful, but don't worry, a second dosage will make sure your skin feels the same way." Anian stood up with a flourish, her voice filled with glee. "Imagine- skin so dry that even blinking makes it bleed and crack? Can't move, can't talk... the perfect situation for the scum of the earth."

The sound of Daya's terrified sobs were like music to her ears. she backed up, not bothering to close the gate to his cage. He couldn't escape if he tried. Besides, the impossible opportunity would only tease him further. 

She watched as Daya doubled over in pain, clenching his stomach and groaning in pain, which quickly turned to screams. His entire body was twitching uncontrollably- not knowing what to do with dried up blood. She was sure the dust-like substance would feel like broken shards of glass as they made their way through his veins. 

She stood there, just watching like a cat would see a caught fish. With amusement. She waited patiently until he seemed to calm down, slowly getting used to the pain to the point of only whimpering. 

That's when Anian smiled, turned around, and prepared the second injection.


End file.
